Last Christmas
by animefan1009
Summary: When Luna and Sam both get invited to the same Christmas party, Luna tries her hardest to get her way out of it to no avail. When confronted Luna explains that she bad experience at the last party she attended. Now she fears that this year will be a repeat of that but the only way for her to know is to face her fears and hopefully have a merry Christmas.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

Christmas was all around Royal Woods. Families were setting up for holiday season with decoration, cookies you name it. At Royal Woods High School the season was even more seen. The music groups were putting on their concerts, friends were exchanging gifts, the cafeteria even had Christmas themed cookies. For high school junior Luna Loud, this was a very special Christmas for this was her Christmas she got to share with the love of her life Sam Sharp.

"Man I wish we could at least spend Christmas Eve together," Sam said as she and Luna walked to their final class for the day. "But my family always leaves for Tennessee on the 23rd."

"Well, our last day is the 21st we could exchange gifts then," Luna explained with a shrug.

"I guess," Sam looked down a little. "I wish it could be a little closer to Christmas."

"Me too," Luna sighed as they reached Luna's classroom. Luna blew Sam a kiss before walking inside. The rest of class went by slowly. All Luna could think of was her gift for Sam. She just knew her girlfriend would just love it. Once class was over Luna went over to her locker to be greeted by a young man in a suit.

"Greetings Luna Loud," the young man said before handing Luna a piece of paper decorated in red ribbon. "You have been invited to the Wochchester Annual Christmas Party, on December 22nd. Master William looks forward to seeing you there."

"Thanks," Luna gave a weak smile before looking at the invitation. It was nicely decorated making her feel upset that she would have to toss it soon.

"Luna did you get invited too!" Luna looked over to see her older sister running over. Leni was holding a similar invitation in front of her.

"Looks like it," Luna said holding the invitation.

"Yay we totes have to go together!" Leni jumped a little in her spot.

"I don't know," Luna said looking down. "I mean Sam leaves the day after the party. And we're not sure if we can hang out or not."

"Oh I understand Chaz texted me and told me he also got an invite," Leni blushed happily about her boyfriend. "We're totes exchanging gifts there."

Luna smiled weakly before following Leni to Vanzilla. Luan climbed in with them. They drove over to the middle school and elementary and the younger Louds climbed in. The twins spent the entire ride excited for there class's Christmas party coming up soon. Lynn was teasing Lincoln about the gift he was planning on giving Ronnie Anne. Even Lisa was excited for the holiday season. She was explaining how she came up with the recipe for the perfect eggnog. The entire car ride Luna stared at the invitation hoping that she could find a way to not attend.

* * *

"I have no gift to bring pa rum pa rum pum." Luna sang while banging on a drum. "That fit to give a king."

Luna sighed and placed her drumsticks down. She hoped that playing a Christmas song would put her in a better mood but it hadn't been working. A few seconds later she heard a knock on the garage door.

"It's cool," Luna said and Luan slowly opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt your jam-session," Luan pulled out a jar of jam before laughing to herself. "But Sam is calling."

"Thanks, sis," Luna said answering the phone. "Ello love."

"Hey Lunes guess what," Sam sounded very giddy as she spoke.

"What?" Luna said knowing Sam couldn't wait to tell her the goods news.

"I got invited to the Worchester Christmas Party and my parents said I could go!" Sam cheered.

"That's great love," Luna said hiding any upset feelings she was currently having.

"Did you get invited?"

"Yeah, me, and Leni" Luna told her.

"Then we can exchange gifts there!" Sam cheered and Luna's face turned white. "I heard so many couples do that. And it's the closest to Christmas!"

"I can't because," Luna paused for a minute her face still pale. "I'm baking cookies with my younger sisters."

"We're baking cookies!" Luna turned around and saw Lola standing there with a wide grin.

"Um well the surprise is ruined now," Luna said making sure Sam heard.

"Oh sorry, Lunes. I hope you and your sisters have fun. Sadly, I got to go now," Sam's voice fell a little. "Love ya."

"I love you too," Luna said before the call ended and she sighed in relief.

"Are we really baking cookies?" Lola asked getting in Luna's face.

"Yes you men, Lana, Lisa, and Lily," Luna said with a smile. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

Lola immediately grinned and ran out of the room. Luna gently placed her axe down and followed her. The seven-year-old was jumping up and down while saying something to her parents. Rita looked up and saw Luna. She looked a little upset and walked over.

"Luna is it true you're going to bake Christmas cookies with your younger siblings?" Rita asked

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise them," Luna rubbed the back of her head.

Rita smiled but it was clear it was only for comfort. "I'm sorry sweetie but we're taking them to get a picture with Santa Clause that night. It's the only day we can."

"But you know what," Lynn Sr. said walking up to them. "We can all bake Christmas cookies the next day together!"

"Yay!" Lola cheered and ran upstairs, presumably she was going to share the news with Lana.

"Are you alright Luna?" Rita asked noticing her facial expression.

"Yeah," Luna started to head upstairs. She turned to her parents. "Can't wait to make cookies."

Luna walked upstairs and sulked on her bed for a moment. She looked down quickly and Luan seemed preoccupied with something. Luna leaned on her bed and pulled out her songwriting notebook. She jotted down ideas while hoping to find a way out of the party.

"Knock, knock," Luna looked up and saw Leni in the doorway of the room. Luna gestured for her to come in the room. Leni walked in quickly with what looked like a dress in her hands. "Luna, can you try this on her me?"

"Sure," Luna climbed off her bed and took the dress from Leni. She walked into her closet and quickly put the dress on. It was a simple red dress with some white trim. Luna walked out to show her older sister who smiled at her in. "So, what's this for anything?"

"For the party of course silly," Leni laughed a little and Luna's face fell. "The theme was Christmas Chic and I couldn't resist starting on our outfits."

"Uh thanks, sis," Luna said nervously. Leni walked over.

"Luna are you okay you seem sad." Leni immediately gasped once you finished. "It's the dress isn't it?"

"What no I love the dress," Luna said with a smile to ensure her sister.

"Oh it because your cookie baking with the younger sisters got canceled?"

"No, I'm fine baking the next day." Luna leaned against her bed with her arms crossed.

"That can only mean one thing!" Leni started to panic. "You and Sam broke up! I'll get ice cream."

"No no no Leni," Luna grabbed her arm and sighed in defeat. "I'm upset because of the party?"

"The Wochchester Party?" Luna nodded slowly. "Why you were like totes excited freshman year?"

Once again Luna sighed. "It's because of what happened that year."

* * *

Luna looked at the small gift in her hand. It was perfectly wrapped and contained a small handmade necklace that she had spent the past week on. She taped a small note on it that read, To Tess. She opened up the note and read it in her mind. _To my dear Tess for the moment we met in computer class September, I felt something. Now I know it's a connection, a big one. What I mean is I love you. Luna Loud._

Everything was perfect she slowly followed Lori and Leni inside. The two seemed to know their way around the manor. Both of them were very excited for the night's festivities. Luna looked around for a moment and when she turned to face them again she noticed her two older sisters had gone their separate ways. She walked around slowly and looked for her crush. The house was entirely decorated for the season. If she wasn't on a mission Luna would take in the scenery.

"No I'm serious," Luna heard the familiar voice of her classmate nearby. Tess was standing in what appeared to be the living room. Her bright red hair with the now faded streak of purple made her stand out amongst everyone. "My teacher decided to give us a pop quiz today."

"Um hey Tess," Luna said sheepishly walking over.

"Oh Luna cool to see you here," Tess said with a smile.

"I just wanted to give ya this," Luna handed her the gift, hoping she wasn't blushing.

"Oh thanks," Tess open the note and read it slowly to herself. Her facial expression remained unchanged as she opened the gift. She pulled out a small necklace with a heart-shaped charm on it. "It's lovely. Thank you."

"I'm glad ya like it," Luna beamed at the sight. "I don't want to keep ya, so see ya around."

"See ya around Luna," Tess said back with a wave.

Luna walked away with a wave. When she was out of Tess's sight Luna couldn't hold in her sequel. "She liked the gift! This is the most wonderful time of the year."

For the next few hours, Luna was in heaven. A huge weight was lifted off her chest now that it was all out in the open. No longer did she have to hide how she felt if Tess knew how she felt that nothing could ruin this night. Sadly for her, this would all come crashing down.

"This party is the bomb," a girl said as Luna walked over to get a snack. She noticed something around the girl's neck and it looked familiar.

"Excuse me where did you get that?" Luna asked with a nervous smile.

"My necklace." The girl held up her necklace and Luna slowly nodded. "Oh, my friend Tess gave it to me."

* * *

"She did what!" Leni said for a rare moment looking angry. "No wonder you don't want to go."

"It really hurt," Luna said holding back tears. "That Christmas I gave her my heart my that same day she gave it away."

"Luna don't worry Sam isn't like that she'll love your gift." Leni gave Luna a supporting hug.

"But Tess will be there." Luna started to cry a little. "I can't face her."

"Then don't you totes don't need to be sad at a Christmas party. One bad party shouldn't ruin every party."

Luna smiled and hugged Leni back. "You're right Leni."

"Does that mean?"

"Yeah, I'll go to that party." Luna quickly climbed up to her bed. "I gotta text Sam and tell her the 22nd is on."

* * *

"Wow, this even better than last year," Leni said as she and Luna walked up to the Worchester manor. The entire outside of the house was decorated in the golden lights, the same lights decorated the trees in front. The front yard had red and green light up fake trees decorated the yard adding color to it. The inside of the manor had almost every kind of Christmas decoration.

"Wow they went all out," Luna said looking around. She was wearing the red dress Leni had made her. She was hoping to stay by Leni's side for a while at least until she found Sam. She clenched the gift tightly to her heart hoping for better results.

"Chaz Berry!" Leni cheered running up to her boyfriend. The two embraced tightly.

"Babe look." Chaz pointed upward. A small mistletoe decoration hung above them. Leni laughed before the two leaned in for a kiss. Luna smiled before looking around for Sam. She couldn't see her girlfriend but her eyes soon caught Tess. She leaning against a wall in the back talking to some of her friends. Luna started to take a few steps back.

"Wow didn't think you back into me," Sam said with a laugh.

"Sorry," Luna said with an awkward laugh. "I was looking for ya luv."

"Me too." Sam smiled with a small blush. "Want to put our gifts under the tree?"

"Of course." Luna stretched out her arm and they walked to the foliar where a giant silver Christmas was in the center. The tree was there so wanted to exchange gifts could do so at a later time. The Worchesters even had bodyguards around the tree to make sure no one took a gift that wasn't theirs. Luna carefully placed hers and Sam laid hers next to Luna's.

"I hope I got you something you like," Sam said quietly.

"Babe you know all I want for Christmas to you." Luna tapped Sam's nose with a smile. Sam laughed. At that moment the music finally turned on and Luna started jamming to it.

"You are just too cute," Sam said running up for a hug. Luna took Sam's hand and led her to where a few other couples are dancing. As per normal Luna led them in the dance. The two's eyes never left each other. Luna felt so happy just with the love of her life. Sam wrapped her arms around Luna's neck allowing Luna to pull her close. Staring into her beloved eyes Luna felt so much joy and pure happiness, she stopped dancing and brought Sam into a hug.

"Lunes are you okay?" Sam asked as Luna kept hugging her.

"I'm fine Luv," Luna kissed Sam on the cheek. "I'm just so happy to be with ya tonight."

Sam kissed her back. "I'm happy to be with you too."

The two kept dancing before Luna stopped. Sam looked confused for a second.

"I'm going to get us some soda," Luna said after stopping and Sam nodded. Luna walked to the back porch and had to stop for a second. Standing on the steps leading to the back porch was Tess. Luna took a deep breath in a quietly opened the door. She closed it slowly and quietly made her way to the cooler.

"I was hoping you make your way out here," Luna stopped and noticed Tess standing by the cooler now.

"Hello, Tess," Luna said standing up straight.

"So how have you been?" Tess said taking a sip of her drink.

"Better since I started dating Sam," Luna started to turn away.

"Yeah, I guess I should have responded to the note."

Luna started to get angry. "Just the note."

"Well I'm not into girls like that, I mean you're a cool girl but I never felt that way about you," Tess tried to explain.

"But you had to give the necklace I gave you away!" Luna yelled at her out of shock.

"You found out about that," Tess said sheepishly.

"Yes, I found out about it. I worked hard on that gift, with a note that said I love you I meant it!" Luna held in her tears. The pain from two years ago started to reemerge.

Tess started to take a deep breath in. "I'm sorry I should have explained myself."

"About two years too late," Luna started to turn away. "Because now I know I what a fool I was. Well, I found a real love you'll never fool me again."

Tess sighed and leaned on the railing. "Listen I know you won't forgive me for what happened but I didn't want to hurt you. You looked so excited so happy I couldn't ruin the night for you."

"Well if you just told me up front, not even at the party at any point, I would have felt hurt but I would have gotten over it."

"Like I said I don't expect you to forgive me for anything. I just wanted to explain myself."

"Lunes are you okay?" Sam asked poking her head out of the door.

"Yeah I'm fine," Luna started to walk up to the stairs.

"Wait, Luna," Tess said and Luna turned around. "Merry Christmas."

Luna hesitated but lifted her soda can. "Merry Christmas Tess."

"Who was that?" Sam asked as they walked back inside.

"She was an old classmate of mine," Luna explained.

"Seems like you two hadn't spoken in a while," Sam said quietly.

"We sort of had a falling out," Luna said not wanting to go into detail.

"Oh that's sad," Sam said. "Was it bad?"

"A little." Luna wrapped her arm around Sam. She looked back and saw Tess walking back inside. She greeted by some of her friends. "But it might be getting better."

* * *

"Oh, it's time to exchange gifts!" Sam cheered after looking at the time. Luna smiled as Sam ran her back to the tree. Most other people at the party were picking up their gifts as well. Slowly Luna picked up the gift for Sam and carried it to a secluded spot like it was made of glass.

"I'll go first," Luna said handing Sam the present. Excitedly and carefully Sam opened it up.

"A hard drive?" Sam said looking over the gift.

"Look at the label," Luna suggested. Sam turned the hard drive over and read the little sticker on the other side.

"Our playlist?" Sam asked.

"I know it's cheezy but it's every song that meant something to us. From our first dance to the song we share our first kiss to, you name it babe it's in there."

Sam blushed a bit. "I love it."

"You mean it?" Luna asked a bit nervously.

"Of course. I'd love anything you give me." Sam leaned in and kissed Luna on the cheek. "Okay now open yours!"

Luna slowly unwrapped the gift revealing a small box. Luna opened it and saw a small guitar pick inside. She slowly lifted it out to reveal it was on a chain.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked. "It's the first guitar pick we shared."

"I love it." Luna hugged Sam so hard she almost fell over. Sam laughed with a wide smile.

"Try it on." Luna opened the clasp and put the necklace carefully around her neck. She let the pick dangle in front of her. Lifting it up to her face she looked at longingly.

"Sam I love it." Luna still held it in her hands. "This is the best gift ever."

The twos hands moved closer until they were holding each other. The two leaned in closer and share a loving kiss on the lips. Luna couldn't feel any happier than she did right now at this moment. All she needed to make this day special was being with her love and she was here as she would be forever.

Merry Christmas


End file.
